More Diverse Adventures of Remus and Tonks
by Carnivalgirl
Summary: A collection of one-shots focusing on Remus and Tonks at different periods of their lives, varying from angsty, to romantic, to familial. Though it includes all 'eras' there is a focus on DH, but with a twist-no death for either of them. RLNT. Remus/Tonks
1. How to Save A Life

**A/N:** Welcome to** More Diverse Adventures of Remus and Tonks**, yet another collection of one-shots starring Remus and Tonks at various periods of their lives.This version is slightly improved in that they will be in Potterverse chronological order. Most of them will focus on DH, as this book had lots of changes for R/T (baby Teddy being the most obvious one) but left a lot open for exploration. However, there will be no death for this Remus and Tonks, as writing abou death is not nearly as fun as the AU one-shots you will see towards the end of this fic!

This first one features Remus as a young man and Tonks as a little girl, so there won't be a lot of romance between them. Though it may start out angsty, it will not end that way. It inspired by a number of things including Ophelia's drowning scene in Hamlet and, less intellectually, an episode of 'The Simpsons'. The title comes from a song by the Fray.

* * *

**How to Save a Life**

This Muggle pub had been one of Sirius's favourite features of London-a place where the urban monster had not yet swamped the lush green grass that grew outside, and ducks and swans could swim freely in clean water as the river flowed slowly alongside. For a November day it was uncannily warm and a number of families, couples and groups of friends were enjoying their drinks outside. Everyone seemed happy. That is, except one Remus Lupin, who was staring at the flowing waters and contemplating them.

Unfortunately Remus's reflections were not of the loving, Wordsworthian category. He hoped to find some part of this river-not this one, it would be too cruel-and jump into it, saying goodbye to the world he no longer wanted to live in and revisiting the friends he had lost, who only two years ago he was celebrating Sirius's birthday with here. He wondered how it would feel to have the water rushing past him, pulling him into it. It would be painful, he did not delude himself that it wouldn't be. But then, so was living.

Remus was currently treating himself to a pint of Muggle bitter, something wizards had never been able to get quite right and the name of which suited his mood. He stared at his reflection briefly before lifting the glass and pouring the brown-black liquid down his throat. It was a satisfying feeling. This was only the second one, he could have many more before going home to that mangy bedsit. He wouldn't have many more miserable nights there. Even if he wasn't reunited with Lily and James-even his studies of the soul at NEWT level hadn't entirely stopped him from questioning faith-an eternal sleep was also a calming prospect. Lowering the glass again, he thought of how James, Lily and Peter would smile when he joined them. He would even see his father again...

"HELP!"

A high pitched scream interrupted Remus's thoughts. A little girl had slipped into the river after leaning too close to the ducks. A crowd was starting to gather, and he leapt up to join them.

The poor little girl was struggling to stay afloat, moving her hands and legs like a puppy while her white dress ballooned around her in the water. She was starting to cry. The crowd was getting bigger but no one was reacting yet, or perhaps it just seemed things were happening in slow motion. One woman was particularly hysterical; probably the girl's mother. Another man was pulling furiously at a rarely-used life ring. The little girl's face turned to Remus as the river started to carry her-she was half-sobbing, half-screaming, mortal fear confronting her young mind.

Before he knew what he was doing, Remus had removed his shoes and was striding into the water. It was deeper than he thought, but he was head and shoulders above her and had no fear of drowning. Fighting against the current as she drifted towards him, he held her by the shoulders and whispered "_Mobilicorpus_".

This was enough to lift her small, wet body inches above the water without Muggles noticing any difference, and so he was able to scoop her into his arms and lift her onto the bank. In the seconds he was holding her she only breathed heavily against his shoulder, but when she was safely on the ground she burst into tears and ran clumsily towards her mother. And he didn't know if it was just his imagination, but he could have sworn that her pale, almost-white blonde hair was now a lively red.

As he lifted himself out of the water with the help of a tree-branch he was able to reach, Remus took a glance at the girl's mother, who was bundling her into her arms and pressing her to her body. She was a tall woman with long, brown hair. When she opened her eyes, Remus realised who she was. Andromeda Black, Tonks rather, Sirius's cousin.

He didn't have much time to consider this before a swarm of people came around him, congratulating him on his heroism. His back was thumped, his cheeks were kissed and his hands were shaken. About ten people offered to buy him a drink. They were all laughing and smiling with relief, and Remus found himself doing the same. He had not been able to smile or laugh in weeks but now he was doing both. The world suddenly seemed a better place. Not everything had to go, not everything pure had to be destroyed. People were still loving each other, and now he felt he could love people too.

After accepting an offer for a drink from a man who had thumped him particularly hard on the back, Remus was called over by Andromeda Tonks and her husband. They were smiling softly, not showing their teeth, but they seemed to glow with a familial warmth. At first they talked to him as if he were a stranger;

"We can't thank you enough, mate. Our Dora...she's a clumsy girl, she's been learning to swim for two years and she still can't do it. Thank the Lord you were around to save her!"

While Mr Tonks was shaking his hand, Andromeda's eyes had widened a little. She smiled even wider, showing her teeth. "Remus! You're Remus Lupin, aren't you?" She didn't mention his friendship with Sirius.

Remus nodded meekly. "Yes. You're welcome, Andromeda."

"You were very brave. You could have been swept away…"

"Oh, I..." he began, but she was already hugging him.

"Sorry." she said. "I just...I...can't express what I'm feeling in words. Thank you so much."

"Speaking of thank yous." Mr Tonks said gruffly, though with some fatherly affection. "Dora, do you have something to say to Mr Lupin?"

The little girl, who was quite short and cute for what he knew then was an eight-year-old, came forward. She was not crying any more, in fact she seemed quite cheerful. Her red hair (which neither of her parents have, oddly enough) was all over the place after being rubbed furiously with a towel by the land lady. She gave him a shy smile.

"Thank you, Mr Lupin. I won't do that again." she said, and suddenly went up onto tiptoes. Realising what she wants with a leap in his heart, he bent down to her level and she kissed his cheek. He felt colour rising in them, and tears in his eyes.

"You're very welcome, Dora." he said. "I only hope you don't catch cold."

"I won't!" she shouted with a giggle, as her father enveloped her in his jacket.

"You must come to ours for dinner." Andromeda insisted, grabbing Remus's hands. "It's the least we can do. I could even buy lobster, if you want."

"Lobster?" he exclaimed, with more surprise than he intended. "I've never had that...thank you...I'd love to come."

"How's next Friday for you?" Mr Tonks asked. He had lifted Dora in his arms and they were both smiling at him.

"You must come, Mr Lupin, we can have chocolate ice cream!" Dora added.

Remus recalled in that second something Dumbledore said, after Remus confided in him his feeling of hopelessness and loss of direction.

_"Our purposes in this life never run out, Remus. Just as you feel now that you need someone, someone out in the world will need you. It will require patience, but I am sure your good heart will eventually lead you to them."_

"That will be perfect." he said, and they began to stroll towards the pub, all of them feeling particularly alive, hopeful and most of all, happy.

**Fifteen years later**

"...So that's the day I nearly drowned." Tonks says, concluding her story. "I wish I could remember the man who saved me. I remember him picking me up, and I remember crying a lot and giving him a kiss on the cheek when it was all over, but that's all."

"You may never know." Sirius comments. "But I expect your mum would remember."

"Yes, I should ask her."

"Wonder what he was doing in the pub on his own?"

She says, a little meekly; "I wonder that sometimes too. I like to think he was just waiting for someone, or hoping to pick up a girl. Not, you know, depressed."

"Even if he was," Remus tells her, feeling the same kind of hope when he looks at her that he did that night, "I'm sure you did him the world of good."

_And_, he adds to himself, _you are continuing to do so_.


	2. Coffee Evening

**A/N:** More young!Tonks for you. Don't worry about the romance, it's coming...

It was midnight, and they were still up even though there was nothing to do. Her friend Lynette's parents had insisted on no loud music, and there were only so many rounds of cards they could cope with. Programmes on the wireless were hosted by DJs who sounded like they'd been using Gillyweed inappropriately. So now, they were drinking coffee, even though it was the middle of the night. There wasn't any alcohol - even though this quartet of Hufflepuff girls thought they were pretty mature they were all still two years from seventeen. So, Nymphadora Tonks and her three friends were doing what tired people do best-having long, long conversations about the perplexing questions of the universe. Not in the Truth or Dare sense-it had all gotten way too much for Tonks when she had to admit that no, she had never yet kissed a boy, no, she was not a lesbian, no, she didn't wax her bikini line and no, she didn't like chips with mayonnaise.

So the "what would you do" questions had come up. What if your man lost his_ mind _after a terrible hexing? What if he cheated on you with a younger woman...or a _man_? What if he was a_ smoker_?

"What if..." Lynette began with baited breath. "he was a _werewolf_?"

Two out of four of the girls gasped. Tonks wasn't sure how to react.

"I would never go out with a werewolf."

"What if you fell in love with him, and then he told you? They're human all the time except full moons."

"Yeah, but you can tell anyway." One of the girls, Araminta, informed them all.

"No, you can't." Tonks responded. "Defence Against the Dark Arts in third year, remember? Professor Fanshaw said that stuff about pointy ears and monobrows isn't true."

"I hear they pluck their monobrows every day so people don't find out. Besides, it's not just physical. Apparently they're really...you know...sexual."

"Oooh..."

"Yeah...during the full moon werewolf boys, like, start trying to take off your bra if you sit near enough to them. Fact."

"Where did you read that?" Tonks asked with a frown.

"It was in a book."

"Fiction or non-fiction?"

"Er...you know, a story. But _based_ on fact. Basically, this girl goes out with this boy who's really nice but as soon as the full moon starts approaching he turns into a _Total. Pervert_. He touches her boobs and everything, though she tells him to stop."

"Ewww..." Lynette and Amabel were shuddering. Tonks had averted her eyes, her mind drifting. She had been following the development of the Wolfsbane Potion in the Daily Prophet, and the hopeful letters from afflicted members of their community (specially printed for the story--they wouldn't normally be) were certainly not from crazed perverts.

_...I've been a very lucky person in comparison to my fellows. I was allowed into school where I passed all my exams with Os and Es. However, since then I have not held real employment and my life has been extremely difficult. Currently I live in a bedsit given to me by an old family friend, whom I hope someday to repay with my own earned money. I am sure I'm not the only person who wants to tear their coupon book into pieces because they don't need it, rather than because they'd rather hunt for food than live off a government who'd prefer them dead. I am looking at this development and hoping for employment, a home and companionship. Perhaps, though, my earlier luck has made me too optimistic._

"If I go out with a guy and he turns out to be a werewolf, he is so dumped." Amabel said casually.

"What if you really loved him?" Tonks asked. "You could make...arrangements. Send him in the shed or something."

"Sometimes you can't have everyone you love, Tonks. Fact of life. I mean I loved Jason, and he turned out to be awful."

"Jason wasn't real love. You only wanted him because he has lots of money."

"I wanted to be his wife!" Amabel declared, only confirming her friend's criticism.

"Werewolf men are probably really hairy anyway." Lynette said. "What do you guys think of chest hair? Sexy, not sexy?"

"Not sexy!" They shouted, then giggled with numerous 'shhh'-ings. Nymphadora Tonks's mind, however, was still on the last topic. As she finished her coffee, she formulated her answer.

_Lycanthropy is an illness. Perhaps by the time I can be bothered with boys, they'll have found the cure. Though, realistically, that's unlikely. Either way, I wouldn't leave a man I loved for some illness. If he loves me, and I love him, and he's not a pervert, than we're staying together. If he wants companionship, he can have as much as he likes from me._


	3. Pensive

**A/N:** The trouble with this was that it doesn't necessarily fit into any era. But I decided to post it early, because there's still a bit of a gap between them at this point. Thank yous go out to all reviewers and readers!

**Pensive**

Curiosity killed the cat, and perhaps it would kill the Metamorphmagus. Looking out at the wide expanse of meadow before her, Nymphadora Tonks felt that perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to lean over a Penseive containing Remus's abandoned memories to stare at the swirling colours. And yet she wondered where this was.

A full moon lit the field she appeared to have landed in. There were some sheep scattered around. It was nighttime, and so she tread cautiously so not to tread in their droppings, until she remembered she wasn't really here, or this place wasn't there. So she stood still, and waited for whatever it was to have. Suddenly, the sheep began to stir and bleat loudly, as some creature bounded over the fences towards them. It was a wolf, a werewolf, unsurprisingly. She knew it had to be Remus. But, surprisingly, it was so...small.

There was a look of savagery in the creature that made her flinch, even though it was merely the size of a large ten-year-old. It was the mouth, with its sharp fangs and slobbering red tongue, that she could never bring herself to look at. The wolf's fur was streaked with mud and some blood. It was looking around, with no apparent interest in the sheep, and finding no human to satisfy its blood cravings it lifted its head and howled to the moon. This, at least, did not frighten Tonks. She had decided long ago that no girlfriend of a werewolf, no Auror in fact, could let this frighten her.

Suddenly, a streak of red light zoomed past her. She leapt out of the way, again foolishly. Breathing out, she focused back what was around her. The curse seemed to touch the werewolf, who let out a small whimper of pain and fell to the ground. It was then that it occured to her that this had to be Remus when he was a child. Werewolves, after all, grew with their humans, and were not fully grown until the human was about sixteen. Somehow its whimpers of pain, to her mind at least, echoed the small boy within.

Some instinct inside her made her run without thinking to the small werewolf as the caster of the spell approached.

"Leave my sheep alone, you horrible creature! Next time I won't be so kind."

_Perhaps_, Tonks thought sympathetically, _he was looking for your sheepdog for some company_. That was until she remembered whatever lay within the bloodlust always won, it was not to be pitied in this form. She looked away, and saw two softer beams of light approaching. A young couple in pyjamas, dressing gowns and wellington boots had appeared, shining their wands ahead.

"You'd better keep control of your _son_."

"It's a wild animal, Mr Peregrin. There's only so much we can do." Remus's father answered, while Remus's mother seemed to cringe at the use of the word "it". She knelt down beside her transformed son, who had been subdued by pain. Tonks was so close to her and so able to see her face it felt awkward, so she stepped away and observed the scene from a distance.

"It wouldn't have happened in the first place if you weren't such a fool, Lupin."

Tonks wouldn't have taken that lying down, but this was a Lupin, so he said calmly; "I did what I thought was right and I'm paying the price. I'll do what I can to keep Remus out of your way, and I apologise heartily."

"I can't be held responsible for my actions. I've got a family to protect."

"So have I, Mr Peregrin. Once again, I apologise. We'll be more careful next full moon."

"That's what you said the last time." The older man grumbled, but he turned away and headed back towards his house.

Remus's mother looked up at her husband with watery eyes and a glowing pale face.

"You can tell he's only a boy, can't you?" she said. "Underneath everything, you can see it."

"Yes, you can." Mr Lupin responded, but Tonks could tell he was humouring his wife. He seemed to distance himself from the creature that was his son, rather focusing on the blood that was soaking the blanket his wife had taken with her.

"Elodie, don't touch that blood."

"What would you have me do?" she argued back, fiercely, and Tonks heard him sigh very quietly. A flash of light brightened the night as Remus's father performed a Stunning spell.

At that point the memory ended, and she found herself in the room again, with a more adult and more weary Remus looking at her with an incomprehensible expression. She shrank in front of him and placed her teeth over her lips.

"Did you pull me out? I'm sorry, I was just..."

"No, it just...ended there. I was completely unconscious."

"H-how old were you?" she asked, hesitantly, unable to tell whether he was angry with her or not.

"Seven. It wasn't long after I had been bitten. My parents were struggling to keep me under control."

"Why is it one of your worst memories?" This was a presumption, but she had seen no other reason to get rid of it.

Remus sighed heavily. "It's not so much that memory as the one after it. I was quite badly injured the next day and weak from the Stunning Spell, and my father was livid. As you may have seen, he wasn't the sort of man who lost his temper easily. The noise he made was painful to my head, and it made my mother cry. It was Peregrin he was really angry at, and himself as always, but I, naturally, thought it was me that had done something wrong. So I was moaning, and she was sobbing, and he was shouting...not a nice time for our family, really. So I erased it, and its predecessor, from my mind."

By now Tonks was shaking, not with worry but with emotion for him. "I'm sorry I looked. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright." Remus said. He was almost smiling, but he did not seem happy. "We ought to learn things about each other. Perhaps now you see that I was a destructive creature even when I was seven."

With those words he left the room, and she began to realise that no matter how kind he may be, Remus Lupin had never forgotten nor forgiven his dangerous side.


	4. Blossoms

**A/N:** Some proper romance for you all, at long last. This one-shot has a sequel, which will be with you next Saturday.

**Blossoms**

Going to her flat hadn't seemed like a big deal at first. She had invited him round for a Friday evening, and he imagined that they'd drink mead, eat chocolates or biscuits and talk all night like they did on Valentine's Day, just as two single people enjoying themselves. Now it was his birthday, and the idea of a repeat evening was a perfect little present. She may not have come across as academic, but Tonks was intelligent and he loved talking to her. Not only that...she was beautiful, even in the dark with chocolate round her mouth, slightly drunk and giving him a passionate kiss...well, that part didn't need repeating. It would belong strictly and entirely to his memory and would hopefully last until he was an old hermit in a shack who had nothing left, especially not any female company. He was the only one who knew about it, and this was a good thing, because Sirius was already teasing him even without evidence.

"She wants you," his friend had told him with a mouthful of chicken and quirkly raised eyebrows. They had been sharing Irish coffees he had received as a present, though Remus hadn't let on that he needed it to steady his nerves.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Are you that daft? A woman has invited you and only you to her flat to celebrate your birthday. Tell me you don't think she wants to play Wizard Chess."

"What's wrong with Wizard Chess?" Remus asked, slightly hurt. He liked playing chess with Tonks.

"Nothing, nothing. I remember that's what you like doing on your birthdays, because you're a rebel like that."

"What are you on about now?" Remus had asked, exasperatedly.

"Well, most people do interesting things. Still, I'm sure she knows all about it. May you have fun."

"I'm sure we will."

"Tell me all about the pawn."

"OK, then." Remus had departed via the Floo, leaving Sirius guffawing at his friend's casual answer.

And so now he was in the flat and sat on Tonks's sofa, which was old and looked like it belonged in the flat of someone fifty years older. But it was very comfortable, and he relaxed a little while she fetched mead from her kitchen.

"This sofa is nice." he told her, unable to relax his buzzing thoughts.

She looked at him strangely. "Yeah, I've been meaning to get a throw to cover it up, or find a good spell. Hopefully match the curtains."

Those purple monstrosities were painful to Remus's eyes. "Really?"

She joined him on the sofa, and it creaked with the weight of her. The short skirt she was wearing exposed her thighs, and her hand seemed worringly close to his. "So...shall we keep talking about furniture?"

"Yes!" Remus responded quickly, having only just got what Sirius said to him and feeling really, really embarrassed.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Sorry..." he said, pulling at his collar.

"Don't apologise." she told him warmly, pouring out mead. The sound of the flowing black liquid made his hands start to sweat. It was becoming exactly like that night. Did he want a repetition? Though some logical part of his mind said 'No', a more romantic part said 'Yes, with more'.

"Sorry." he said, blushing. She smiled at him and rolled her eyes. He may have been the older one but she definitely had the upper hand here. "You seem really tense, Remus. Is this about...what happened on Valentine's Day? Because I've kind of wanted to talk about it."

"Yes." he said. "We'd better not repeat that, eh?"

"No, of course not." she said, though she looked away as if she was a little disappointed. He suddenly felt more conflicted than ever. Did he want this beautiful, intelligent woman? Or was he afraid to get into a relationship with this young modern girl with purple curtains? Was she right? Was he right?

She placed the bottle on the table. Her plump lips seemed to be drooping a little. Though she was beautiful, she also looked so young. He remembered her singing a Bob Marley song once in the kitchen, loudly and out of tune, even though it was before her time and he was a Muggle singer at that. 'Hallelujah'. A song borrowed from a happier decade. His time, not hers.

Suddenly he noticed there were bright pink flowers floating in a bowl on the coffee table. In his nervousness he hadn't seen them. They were roses. Nature's own, perfectly preserved with magic if a little crinkled around the edges.

"They're from my parents' garden." she explained. "I thought if I ever got married, I would wear one in my hair."

Something about these delicate things soothed his doubting mind. Yes, she was young, yes, she was cool and hip while he had never really been either of those things, but she was so beautiful, and confident yet somehow sensitive at the same time. He wanted her for himself then. They could call it a blossoming love affair…

He planted a kiss then on her chubby cheek, tasting some strange powder on it. Tonks never wore make-up, she had no need to, but she had for him. Her lips moved upwards in an impish smile and she turned to him. "I thought we agreed no flirting?"

"I didn't flirt with you, I kissed you." he told her. "You...rose."

She laughed wildly. "Oh, that's never been used before!" before latching her lips to his. It was the first proper, sober kiss they had ever shared. She tasted better without the mead, and apparently he did, too, because that wasn't the last. Before long, surpassing all his inhibitions, her body was on his and his hands were around her, and he was kissing her like they were a couple of teenagers, which both of them were too old to be. They paused only to breathe…there was something bright and raw in it, yet fresh, and somehow innocent. Still blooming, like the flowers. Neither of them wanted to go further. This was just perfect.

Some time later, she moved off him to sit back down, her pink hair all over the place and her lipstick smudged. He didn't know whether she was red with embarrassment or happiness.

"Well!" she said, cheerfully. "That was…_special_."

"I can't remember the last time a sober person kissed me." he told her honestly, a little dazed.

"Well, you've not lost your touch." she told him honestly, still grinning, but somehow now that he had time to think he was glad they were alone.

"Let's not tell anyone about this."

"Not in _detail_."

"Not at all. It'll spoil it…" His voice pleaded a little, but he wasn't sure why. Was he embarrassed, or was it just that he wanted it to be theirs? Everyone knew there was something between them, but the idea of everyone knowing about this particular crazy moment of love somehow corrupted it.

"I suppose a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell?" she asked cheekily, but then softened. "Or is it just…delicate?"

He nodded, not adding anything, and she shrugged and leant her head on his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday." she whispered, lovingly. She looked very young again, but somehow he felt young too.

"Yes." he said. "A very happy birthday."


	5. Pangs of Love

**Pangs of Love**

She would not leave him alone. These days he was not only pursued by her in reality but also in his thoughts. Little things like her jazzy smile were making thse unusual prints in his mind, like remembering a toy, or the smell of someone's perfume. Such connections seemed pointless until he considered what they were connected with-his last birthday, in this case. Sadly, however, things had become so serious recently-it was what would have been James's thirty-sixth birthday only the other day, for example-that there was little Remus could do in relation to Tonks but think, and muse, and ponder what their relationship was becoming.

Before her, the last person to smile at him like that was Charlotte, a girl he had gone out with many years ago, with whom he had tea this afternoon. She was married now, which was more than he ever expected for himself, and he did not feel any pull towards her apart from that of friendship and a few mutual memories. This was lucky, really; Charlotte's purpose for meeting up with him was not only to catch up but also to unburden her long-lasting guilt at their awkward split, after he told her his secret when they had been together a year. Of course, Tonks was no Charlotte-she didn't plait her hair, wear comfy jumpers or sensible shoes. He had not expected to find romance ever again, let alone with someone like her, someone who had no plans to split up with him for a little thing like lycanthropy. But there were other things in their way-things like the yawning age gap that made him cringe when he thought about it too much. While she was a very special someone he knew it would surprise and probably bother people to know about their closeness, so he was doing his best to keep it a secret.

"How's Charlie?" Sirius had asked him when he returned.

"Charlie?" Fred and George Weasley, who had both been sitting with Sirius in the kitchen, spluttered. Their Easter holidays had just started and they were already in trouble with their mum, so they were spending some time with the old Marauders.

"Not your Charlie. Remus's Charlie."

"_Charlotte_ is fine. Her mum is still teaching at Hogwarts. She told me she has every faith in Harry Potter-the topic came up by itself, I said nothing-and she is currently working at a restaurant in Puddlemere. Oh, and she's married. She is definitely not _my_ Charlie."

Sirius had given a disappointed groan for his friend. "Too bad, you were good together back in the day."

"He has Tonks." Fred, or at least the one wearing an 'F' jumper, had offered, reassuringly.

"I...don't have Tonks." he said, though thinking of his recent birthday. "She's...her own woman."

George rolled his eyes while Fred chuckled. "We've seen it, Professor."

"Or rather, Ginny and Hermione have."

"We intruded in their conversation one day-"

"-and that was what we heard."

"That was way back in January, when you were staring at each other in Order meetings-"

"So by now you must be gagging for it."

"Pardon?" Remus had responded in shock, going very high-pitched while Sirius burst out laughing.

"Come, come, Remus, we're all adults here. By the way, he went round to her flat on his birthday." he told the twins.

"Ooh-er."

He had felt a blush creep into his cheeks, especially since there _had_ been something of the 'ooh-er' about that night. "She and I are nothing more than friends. Flirt as she may with me, I don't imagine for a moment she's in love with me, and nor am I with her."

There was a pause, but then a slow "We don't believe you..."

"You don't get it, Professor, _everyone_ knows there's something going on with you and Tonks."

"'Cept Ron and Harry, but the poor things are a bit slow."

"Sirius has probably been telling everyone in his boredom. Anyway, I'd like to see you prove it."

This had been enough to change the subject of conversation, but it still preyed on Remus's mind that night when he stared at himself in the mirror after brushing his teeth. To him they were the only things that looked good. His eyes, though the eyeballs themselves were quite alert, were surrounded by dark, wrinkled skin that looked like it belonged to someone both older and more sickly. His hair seemed very grey in the cold light of the bathroom, despite the brown roots. Though _she _may have called him a silver fox at one point, this was probably just his way of making him feel good about aging prematurely. What he had never admitted is that it had started, along with the wrinkles, when he was seventeen and he had never been happy about it. In short, he looked like death warmed up.

"Her father probably looks younger than you." Remus told his reflection spitefully, substituting for the worn-out charm that had caused the mirror to spurt comments.

Perhaps if it had, Remus would have remembered his youth rather than his old age. For Moony the Marauder would never have gone to bed on March 31st without a thought for the next day.

When he woke up the next morning, he felt slightly different. The sun was shining through his curtains and it lifted his mood. After he got dressed, he thought he would go and say good morning to Nymphadora, who had slept over that night after coming in the evening for a meeting. In her seriousness she had not even winked at him across the table and he was rather in the mood for some romance, even if he did not deserve it.

However, as he opened the wardrobe the mirror on the inside door had quite a surprise for him. The mirror was covered in pink lipstick kisses, and there was a message scrawled on it in the same material.

"HELLO THERE MR LUPIN. IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG. MEET ME IN MY ROOM ASAP. SNOGZ. LUV YOU. XXX"

This was not even the worst part. Remus Lupin no longer had grey hair. Or brown hair, for that matter. He had...lilac hair. It was so lilac it had a lilac growing out of it.

Not stopping to consider how his scalp could cultivate a plant without rain or sunshine, Remus's mind drifted to the proper cause of his new 'do. It was April the first...and Fred and George's birthday.

"April is a cruel, cruel month." he said to himself, giving the flower a tug. It did not come out, and so when he had Scourgified their graffiti to his mirror, which would have been rather tempting were it not from two eighteen-year-olds. He turned and began to march furiously downstairs to confront the pranksters.

Fred and George Weasley were downstairs, opening presents and discussing the various pranks they had pulled in the night.

"I'm looking forward to seeing everyone's faces when they find out they've just tested our Bloomin' Head formula." Fred said, laughing to himself as he admired a new Butterbeer mug.

"Yeah." George agreed. "Though we'll have to prank Tonks at some point today. For some reason she was out of bed when we called on her last night..."


	6. Distant and Cold

**A/N:** As a special treat, I'm grouping two together this week. Well, they are both very short, but also I thought they went well together even though they're set in different times. The first is late OotP, after Sirius's death, and the second is Christmas during HBP. I apologise in advance for the angst. Next week we'll be moving on to DH, or rather the period between HBP and DH, and we all know what happened then!

**Distant**

Ironically, being told you're cold is very upsetting. Remus had been accused of it often enough-it was not that he found things difficult to register, or that he did not care about anyone other than himself, it was more that everything he felt went so deep inside him it barely reached his face to be expressed. It was also ironic, then, that the word 'distant' was employed for this.

When he had cried his eyes out for Lily and James, and then for Peter, he vowed not to cry again unless he really couldn't avoid it. And for years he did not cry at all, not for anyone or anything, until Sirius died. In the hospital, after telling her the news with perfect stoicism, he was holding Tonks against him to let her simultaneously weep and thump his shoulder with quiet screams of "It's not fair." The comforting warmth of her body was everything he could have wanted, but she had looked at him not crying and asked him why the hell he was so distant.

"Tonks," he told her, looking at her sad face. "Sirius and I were so close, how can you use that word?"

And in that moment, she felt she understood him, and she knew she loved him. Breathing in a calming breath, she touched her lips to his very briefly, and he looked into her tearful eyes with tearful eyes of his own.

* * *

**Cold**

The Burrow was a warm and friendly place that was especially full of people at Christmas time. Remus had been so comfortable there that he had almost forgotten he didn't have a home. Molly and Arthur had insisted that he was always welcome in their humble home, and Molly in particular had plied him with food ever since he got there two days ago. His new gauntness was received with looks of surprise and horror, and Bill's conviction that "if you turned sideways, you'd disappear" was enough to make sure he couldn't even think of hunger before there was food in front of him again.

Yet there was something missing from this homely little paradise, and being out in the garden instead of by the fire demonstrated it most clearly. The freezing wind whipped his hair and clothing and tickled his cheeks (or what was left of them), and though the chilliness was painful he was used to it from so much time with the pack. Perhaps he belonged outside in the cold.

There was not only physical warmth missing from his life, there was emotional warmth. He cared about all these people and they cared about him, but none of them really loved him. Which was fair enough, he thought. It was not something he really cared about for a while; after his mother died and his sister left the country, he existed peacefully without any love around him. Then Sirius, someone who probably would have been heartbroken if Remus were killed, returned and was killed himself before they could really re-establish things. But in that same amount of time, in fact less than that amount of time, she had fallen in love with him. The only person who truly loved him now was Tonks. And he loved her just as much, no matter what he kept telling her, for everything that she was, just as she kept proclaiming she felt for him. She was young and bright-eyed and bright-haired and had plump, rosy cheeks. She was everything he wasn't, and as such they were both better off apart. Even if, now, he felt like the Burrow's garden-cold and empty.

As Boxing Day closed and Christmas was dying off, Remus wanted her more than anything. The plants here were going to grow again some day. Why had he turned her away? Why was he punishing himself like this?

She deserved it, that was the answer. The old must die for the young to live, and that was their relationship. He was an old plant in the frost while she was a flower waiting to blossom. He could not ruin her.

A knock came from behind him. Arthur Weasley had opened the window from indoors;

"Aren't you cold out there, Remus?"

"Yes." Remus replied. "I'm freezing."


	7. Pink Flowers

**A/N:** Aaaand we're into DH territory! I was really inspired by the line in that book which says Tonks was Moody's favourite protegée, so consider this a fic about her relationship with him as well as her one with Remus. :)

**Pink Flowers**

It is Nymphadora Tonks's wedding day, and she is applying the finishing touches to her make-up and hair. Her bridal emsemble seems almost complete. For old and new she has her dress-it's a size too big and second-hand but it's the most beautiful she could find within her budget, and everyone who has seen her in it has said she looks beautiful. Her mother worked long into the night to make it look new and fit properly, as well as get out the burn hole from where her daughter had tried to do it herself. For something borrowed, Tonks has chosen to wear her hair long and brown. Remus wanted her to be natural, and she wanted to honour the hippyish look her mum had when she married at nineteen. As for blue-well, she has blue spiky studs she bought in a market when she was fifteen--her inner punk is still there somewhere. The only things missing are her flowers. She had been hoping for a strong pink flower in her hair for the wedding, because she wouldn't be his Tonks without _some_ pink, but instead she has a lily with streaks of pink in. She would be happy with it if someone hadn't thought out loud earlier that lilies are a funeral flower. And she doesn't have a bouquet. But this doesn't matter, because today she's getting married, and that is what counts.

She gives herself a smile in the mirror, and whispers; "Goodbye, Nymphadora Tonks". It is not a difficult goodbye-she has no plans to give up her nickname, and she cannot wait to be Mrs Lupin no matter what Mr Lupin thinks it will do to her.

There is a knock. A hand has emerged through the doors and is holding a rather lovely bouquet of pale pink roses. It is more perfect than she could ever have hoped. A blush creeps into her cheeks, which are already powdered.

"Oh, Remus, you shouldn't have!" she squeals, rushing over to the doors. She leans in towards the flowers and breathes in their scent. They're not a hot pink, but they're pink, and a symbol of love rather than death, and so she adores them.

"Open the door so I can kiss you." she demands, but the doors do not open.

"Oh..." she says, nodding to herself in comprehension. "Are you not wanting to see me before the wedding? How traditional of you."

She expects to hear a nervous 'Well, you did say you wanted to feel like an old-fashioned girly girl...' but there is no response.

"Not wanting to talk to me either? Fine," she says, and gives his large hand a kiss. It's not quite like she remembers Remus's hand, but she ignores this feeling in her gratefulness. It withdraws immediately as if in shock, and the flowers disappear with it. A little surprised, she opens the doors.

It is not Remus who is stood there, but Mad-Eye Moody, looking very embarrassed and holding a bouquet of roses. He hands them to her awkwardly.

"Here you go. I got 'em from the florists' down the shopping centre. Glad you like 'em."

She feels a lump in her throat, but swallows it to keep her mascara from running. "Oh, _Mad-Eye_..."

He thrusts his hands into his pockets. He is unusually dressed-up. "You look...very pretty. Good luck with everything, I'm going to keep a watch outside. Can't have Death Eaters ruining everything for you and Lupin."

He starts to hobble towards the door before she can reply, but she takes the flowers and hugs them to her chest.


	8. Sunshine and Pearls

**A/N:** This takes place a few hours after last chapter. The song in this is not a song but a poem, 'Of Pearls and Stars' by Heinrich Heine. Thank you to all readers and reviewers! I hope you all like the ending ;)

**Pearls and Sunshine**

It was three o'clock in the afternoon, and everyone in the Burrow had finished their meal. Molly Weasley, with help from Ginny, Fleur and Ron, had prepared a delicious, though very homely and normal, three-course meal for all of the wedding guests, starting with tomato soup, followed by roast beef and Yorkshire pudding and a final dessert of chocolate mousse with two strawberries. Remus and Tonks had been privately touched that the Weasleys were doing all this for them, though, as tradition would follow, it had all been paid for by her parents. It had been followed by a pleasant round of speeches, in which Ted Tonks had made his wife get weepy for the third time that day with "It seems like only a day ago that I was a groom myself" and the bride and groom bringing everyone's hands together (or to their foreheads) with their delighted repetitions of "my husband" and "my wife".

Though a lot of people wanted to sit on the comfortable furniture and digest, Tonks, or rather Dora, was eager to enjoy herself a bit more and get ready to dance. While Remus lounged in the best armchair, he spied her pawing through Arthur's collection of records.

"What do you want for our first dance, Remus?" she asked him excitedly.

"You choose." he suggested. "Though please, no Weird Sisters just yet."

She plucked at her white dress, a long, frilly one they had found in a charity shop. Though cheap, Remus found it beautiful.

"I'm not dressed for the Weird Sisters. I feel like I ought to have some violin music on."

"As long as you don't put on 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love'" Arthur said, observing her. Remus wondered if he remembered the last time it was played, at Christmas. How things had changed...

"It's OK, I know it's you and Molly's song." Dora responded, sweetly.

"No, it's more so she doesn't end up arguing with Fleur." he admitted, though there was a faint smile on his lips.

"I would not argue." Fleur asserted. "I am prepared to listen to anysing Tonks would like."

"Don't call her Tonks, she's Mrs Lupin now." Kingsley said, only for a barrage of 'OK, Nymphadora's to come from the younger guests, who all cackled with amusement at her glares emphasised with black mascara. Her pretty face fell slightly. "We'll all dance later."

Remus lifted himself from the chair with an exaggerated groan. "I suppose we could still get the room ready."

Like a sunflower, Dora's head had turned towards the sun. "How about we go in the garden? It seems a shame to stay indoors on a day like this."

The Weasleys looked at each other dubiously.

"Shall I go and get my sun cream?" Hermione offered with a quiet laugh.

After half an hour, the dance floor had been properly prepared. The gnomes had been shoo'ed with a few blasts of _Aguamenti, _the coffee table had been carried out and loaded with with bowls of snacks, and a bottle of sparkling mead with several thin glasses was placed on a wooden desk brought down from Percy's old room. With DJ Charlie working the, er, gramophone the happy couple were both up and ready to dance.

With a wink at his old schoolfriend, Charlie pulled a new-looking record from a dusty wallet she had handed him and put it on as Tonks took her new husband by the hand to the middle of the floor. It was a soft and gentle melody, and they knew from the introduction that it could be 'their song'.

_The pearly treasures of the sea,  
The lights that spatter heaven above,_

Her eyes had always reminded him of stars, and they seemed to twinkle as she looked lovingly into his eyes. He looked back at her as warmly as he could, though was self-conscious of their friends stood around them. She felt no awkwardness, however, and wasted no time in leaning close to him.

_More precious than these wonders are  
My heart-of-hearts filled with your love._

He could not deny that she was precious. Today she had become his, and he hers. Whether they were in public, at a friend's house or at home, or even on a battlefield, this would now never change. As she slipped her arms around his neck, her petite body stretching, he placed his hands on her hips and ignored the cheers from their audience, as well as the flash of a camera in some corner of the room.

_The ocean's power, the heavenly sights  
Cannot outweigh a love filled heart.  
And sparkling stars or glowing pearls  
Pale as love flashes, beams and darts._

Though to him this was saying something, she had never looked more beautiful. She rarely wore make-up and this he appreciated, but the new pinkness of her lips and the glitter on the apples of her cheeks looked lovely in the summer sunlight. She mouthed "I love you", and he responded in kind. By this time others were starting to join them, and they began to feel even more that they were in their own bubble of matrimonial joy.

_So, little, youthful maiden come  
Into my ample, feverish heart  
For heaven and earth and sea and sky  
Do melt as love has melt my heart._

Her face disappeared from view for a moment as she rested her head on his shoulder, and though it was now the garden around that confronted his eyes as they turned slowly, he did not register any of it. A kind of serenity overtook him, as if they had been momentarily taken out of their stressful world and into a new one. Though it was their wedding day and he was glad to be her husband, it was not words but plain emotion that brought a smile to his normally pale and tired face. His right hand rested on her shoulder while his fingers just touched the pearls at her neck, and he asked her quietly;

"Have you enjoyed today?"

She did not move her head, but her voice resonated in his ears.

"'Enjoyed' is too simple a word. This is, quite simply, the finest day I've ever lived, and I can't imagine better."

She had put it so perfectly that he felt quite emotional, just as she had when he had dedicated a short speech to her earlier at lunch. He placed a kiss on her head, which was now removed of veil and had her characteristic wild pink hair, rather than the earlier soft brown. She wasn't the same Tonks anymore, but she was happier than her previous form had ever been. Likewise, he was happier than any single Remus Lupin.

"If it could just be me and you like this," he began. "just the two of us, only us, forever and ever, no changes, no surprises or anything new...I don't think I could ever want again."

"Me and you." she echoed, placing her left hand in his.

"What else could we need?" he questioned, though didn't expect an answer.

Still she replied softly; "I have no idea."


	9. Ts and Sympathy

**A/N:** Yes, with DH we must have angst. I felt sorry for Tonks in this book, hence I feel the need to write fanfic about her. This was beta-read by the most excellent **ladyofthelight101**! A special thank you to her, and to everyone who read and reviewed last week!

**Ts and Sympathy Time**

It was no good. She had to go out and buy a test. Her symptoms were building up slowly - first the obvious one, though she had been through a lot of stress lately. She had tried to ignore it until yesterday, when she had a huge craving for sc in the morning and in the afternoon had a dizzy spell at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Remus was aware of none of these things-she hadn't felt the need to tell him at first, and she had convinced Molly not to go and fetch him after her dizzy spell on the grounds that she had pains from the very thing she was missing.

Unfortunately, after the aforementioned wedding Tonks and Remus had both ended up with Death Eaters on their tail. They were waiting outside, she was sure of this even if she couldn't see them. As such Tonks was at a dilemma for what to do. She wasn't afraid of a fight, but she believed she was pregnant. If she miscarried, no one but her would realise what had happened. It was too painful to think about. Whatever happened though, she needed confirmation, which she could then present to Remus. "I think I'm pregnant" would cause unnecessary worry if she wasn't. This secret within her, whether it was real or not, was tearing her apart when everything that had happened since their marriage had failed to do so.

She was pawing at the windows, watching the bright sunshine in their front garden and the void at the end of it where the protective spells ended. She thought about how she could sneak to the Apothecary. Could she disguise herself as her non-existent brother? But would a man ask an apothecary if a potion could detect a four-week pregnancy? She couldn't disguise herself as one of her parents either...yesterday had shown that they were in as much danger as her and Remus.

Andromeda and Ted Tonks were resting in armchairs, looking paler, older and weaker than she had ever seen them. The torture of yesterday seemed to have drawn the life out of them like juiced fruit. They were sleeping on and off and drinking lots of tea and coffee, probably trying to recover some energy or at least be able to talk. As yet, the only mention of the topic was in the fear and pain that flashed in their faces. Their daughter's fingers were innocently tapping the chair, while one hand rested casually on her stomach, subconsciously responding to what was dominating her thoughts. As for Remus, she didn't know where he was. Probably hiding in their bedroom or attic, avoiding looking at his sickly parents-in-law and his anxious wife, whose hair was its natural brown colour but somehow more lank and mousy.

"I hope you're not thinking of going out." Andromeda said, her voice clear but not as formidable due to her weakness. There was a firmness in her expression but a sadness in her eyes. "I won't let you."

"We can't let them hang around forever." Ted groaned. "Soon we will have to leave the house. We don't have enough food."

"I'll go hungry." Andromeda snapped at him as Dora turned sadly round to face them. "Anything's better than..."

"We can't let them win. Dora's an Auror, in case you'd forgotten." Ted replied, avoiding the subject left unspoken.

"I will never let that happen to her, I don't care if she's an Auror or a samurai. We're not safe, she's not safe."

"Dora, take Remus with you." Ted said, to placate his wife.

"I'd rather Remus went alone." she responded.

Though Dora knew deep down it was really just that they valued her more, a lump came to her throat and her eyes filled with tears. If they couldn't tolerate Remus, how would they tolerate their baby? Would _Remus_ tolerate their baby? What if they weren't even having a baby and all this was for nothing? Did she want one or not?

When she dashed upstairs in fear of bursting into tears, she heard no sound of recognition from her husband. She suddenly felt very alone, baby or no baby. But when she ran into their bedroom, there was an owl waiting for her. She stroked its head with a sad smile before removing the letter.

_Dear Remus and Tonks,_

_I hope you are both safe and well, as are your parents, Tonks. Though Ron has disappeared with Harry and Hermione, we can be certain that the rest of our family is safe. If either of you know what has happened to those three please will you tell us, because I cannot sleep without knowing at least where they are. Once again I hope you both made it out alright, but we are all waiting for news whether good or bad._

_Lots of love, Molly (and the others)_

Dora let out a little sob. Molly had never ceased to care about her and Remus, even though her family was so big and now even bigger with the Delacours, and their dear home had become a battlefield.

She pulled out a quill and parchment from her bedside table, and began to write a reply.

_Dear Molly et al,_

_I'm glad to know that your family is safe, and please assure them that we all are too, though somewhat shaken to say the least. My parents were tortured, but they are both incredibly strong and I know they will be OK before long. Remus and I are fine, physically anyway. I will tell Remus about Harry's disappearance with Ron and Hermione. I think he probably cares about them as much as you do and I imagine he'll try to find them, though they're brave young adults, Molly, and I have faith in them._

_Give everyone our love and tell Bill and Fleur we had a lovely time for the most part at their wedding and that we hope they liked the present we got them. _

_Love, Tonks (and the others)_

She was about to post this when her mind drifted further on the subject of the Weasleys. Ron and Ginny were seventeen and fifteen, meaning they had to have been born in the last war. Unlike the Potters and the Longbottoms, Arthur and Molly had had two babies and lived to tell the tale. If anyone could help her situation, Molly could. She grabbed another piece of paper and a separate envelope, which she addressed with 'Molly' as opposed to 'Everyone':

_On a more personal note, Molly, I have a pressing concern I would like to keep secret for the time being. I may have joined the pudding club, if you know what I mean. I don't know yet, but I am almost certain. I know this is something you have experience with (unlike other mothers I've heard about, you survived the last war), so please write back to me soon (especially if you have some form of testing spell). I don't know who else to turn to at the moment, because, well, you can imagine what my parents would say. Thank you in advance. _

_Tonks_

She then watched the small owl fly into the distance, and hoped that it would return with some much needed comfort. She would need more than tea this time...


	10. Made of Love

**A/N:** If this was Livejournal, I could have my lovely 'Oh noes!' icon out, because this is a little more angst. I'm sorry. Perhaps it is best accompanied by chocolate in some form. The idea here was inspired by the book 'Dear Nobody' by Berlie Doherty, where a pregnant teenager writes letters to her unborn child to come to terms with what's happening. Thank yous to all reviewers and readers, and most especially to my wonderful beta-reader **ladyofthelight101**. If you like LotR and HP and good original work, check her out!

**Made of Love**

_My sweetheart_,

_I don't know why I'm writing to you of all people, but I need to talk to someone right now and my parents are in bed, because it's six in the morning. I won't give you this letter anyway, but still. Notice I'm already calling you 'sweetheart'...you may look like a sea monkey or something at the moment, but I can't help loving you. 'Sweetheart' sounds cheesy, I know, but I guess it's better than...'angel'. Before this happened I was having fantasies about who you're going to be, because you could be anything at all in the future, it's amazing. Maybe someday you'll change the world; you've certainly already changed mine. I hope above all that you'll be a friend and a lover. I don't mean that in the usual sense...shame as it would be if you had no lovers in your life. I hope someone will love you and that you will love that someone, and that you live long enough to do so for a long time. If...not...you have me. And...that's it, so far._

_Most couples aren't sure exactly when their babies were made, probably because they were trying for one at the time. But I know when you came about, because your father and I most certainly weren't. We had just married that very day and we stumbled into our bedroom like love struck fools and made love. Maybe it was just the wine, the buzz of summer and the wonderful man who'd just pledged himself to me, but at the time it was the best night of my life._

_Now, though, I can't think about my wedding day without getting a lump in my throat. I thought the day your father and I married, and the night we 'consummated our vows' would bundle everything together perfectly and our souls would be...bonded. Forever and ever. I mean I already felt bonded to him but that day, I hoped, would make everything real, and fixed, and I wouldn't have to lose him again._

_Except now I realise it hasn't. Nothing has changed (apart from my situation, of course). The man I married has decided that somehow 'love and cherish her' means 'leave her'. He left just now, about an hour ago to be precise, so I'm in our, or rather my bed writing a rambling letter to you and trying not to cry. For I'm pretty sure there's a Death Eater or two lurking outside our house and...forget that_.

_Godric, what am I doing. I'm just writing everything that's in my head without stopping. What is the purpose of this letter, except driving myself nearer and nearer to crying? I don't want to cry, and the reason why I don't want to cry isn't because I don't like it...I've done enough over the years to give up the idea that it won't help me. I'm in the mood for some serious hysterics, to be quite honest. It's that I don't want to hurt you, because if something happened to you because of the stress, I'd never forgive your father. _

_I want you to know that, despite appearances, you, like so many other children and adults, come from love. You began in a union of pure happiness, a moment when nothing in the world mattered because everything was there. Not just bodies; our minds and souls were completely united for a moment. I hope, no, I know, that for that reason you're going to be a very special person. _

_I wish I could say that your father and I were still united. I love him so much and I know he does love me despite his stupid Gryffindor martyr complex. But actually, I guess we are, because you exist. You're a combination of everything we've ever felt and hoped and wanted and loved. You are health and life and spirit in a tiny pure form. I was worried about having you but now, you mean everything._

_Though being conceived was not your choice and it was not ours either, I thank you and whatever divine power there is that it happened. _

_Because if it hadn't, I couldn't have held back my tears until the end of this letter._

_All my love, and thanks,_

_Your Mum_


	11. Shadow of the Wolf

**A/N:** Ah, the angsty style of writing is still present, but things are slightly happier! Such is Deathly Hallows. Also, apparently they did use 'cool' in the seventies, though I did come close to having Padfoot and Prongs say 'Wowzers'. I hope you all will like this. Thank you to ladyofthelight101, and also to all readers and reviewers!  
This fic was inspired by the line in Deathly Hallows which refers to the "shadow of the wolf" and a fanart of the same scene, where Remus was shown with glowing amber eyes.

**Shadow of the Wolf**

The 'shadow' had been a part of his life for as long as he could remember. In early childhood it was something his parents were terrified of; the inexcusable sign that their little boy was not like other children. They kept it supressed as much as they could, though in the early days it would emerge even at the slightest of greivances. There was the time when he was six, sat on his grandmother's lap and leaning against her soft shawl listening to nursery rhymes on the wireless when his father strode in and twizzled it to Quidditch. Remus had given him what he thought was a look of childish crossness, but which had made Daddy shrink back and Nanny drop him from her lap, whispering to herself that there was "something of the night about that boy". From then on Remus was not exactly spoilt, but rather too quickly appeased, especially with chocolate. The shadow of the wolf became a rare entity.

To Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, in their typically unconventional fashion, it had been a great source of amusement. Well, maybe just to Padfoot and Prongs. The first time it appeared was when they were twelve, fortunately after they knew he was a werewolf, when the corner of a hardback book had struck him on the head (how, he didn't know) just as he was trying to go to bed. Peter squealed girlishly at his glare while James and Sirius stared at him in wonder.

"..._Cool_."

Best friends as they were, they brought out the worst in him. The shadow of the wolf was one of the most persuasive, most frightening techniques they could employ without using their wands. There were few finer moments in Sirius Black's memory than when Snape, having got one over on the Marauders one day in sixth year, sneered at them in the library. He met with a fierce (though mostly accidental) amber glower from the werewolf he was still afraid of, and so went staggering back into an already irritable Lily Evans, who shouted "For God's sake, Severus!" and walloped him with her Charms textbook. Remus was delighted to take full responsibility for getting his friends the nearest anyone could be to dying of laughter.

The opportunities for merriment grew less and less, while the times for anger increased. After James and Lily died he moved for a brief while back to his family home, but their relationships were strained by his constant misery, acutely so after the shadow showed itself in front of his little sister, who had burst into tears. Though their mother had explained to the frightened little girl that it wasn't Remus as such that she had seen, he was disturbed by his own behaviour and decided he was better off alone. And so his independence began after a year or so to have a calming effect on him, and the shadow of the wolf lay dormant for many years.

That was until yesterday, when he had felt a familiar surge of wildness with his anger while the shocked faces of the children...those three young adults...had told him exactly what just happened. It was a sign-apart from the raging argument that was rather impossible to ignore-that his real emotions lay with and literally inside Nymphadora Tonks. Even among the feral werewolves he had kept himself under control. What was it that had brought this side of him out at last? Or perhaps the better question, what had stopped it before?

After spending a miserable night awake there, he leaned against a wall in the alleyway and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep. The words of others coursed unbidden through his mind;

_"I don't like this...shadow thing, Remus. It's been coming out far too often for my liking. It cannot be good for you. Have those friends of yours been provoking you?"_

Yes, he replied mentally to Madam Pomfrey. They've been provoking me again.

_"You still have us, Remus. We're your family. We won't leave you, not ever."_

You have left me, he responded to his sister's sweet voice. You live in Corsica now with our aunt and uncle. We write ocassionally but you are too frightened to meet up, there being a war on and all. But I have a new family...

There was a new weight on Remus Lupin's mind now. He was not afraid of his own painful transformation, but of its results. If his last Boggart was anything to go by, the thing he was frightened of most was the death of his wife at his own claws. And it didn't take anything but knowledge of his own mind to imagine that her 'body' would be now accompanied by that of a small baby. There really was nothing in his life that he needed more, that was closer to him, than her and her... _their_ baby.

As he got up, he felt an energy in him that was not anger. More words came to his mind now, and though they were of the same theme they somehow seemed more positive;

"_You are not a wolf today, Remmy. Look at me and say, I am not a wolf today, I am a boy_."

The therapist his parents had employed for a month when he was seven was his only childhood friend. He remembered looking into kind blue eyes and pronouncing his human status with perfect tranquility. Things had not changed as much as it would seem. To the people he loved, people like Tonks who adored him and like Harry who had always respected him until now, he was not a wolf. And they, like everyone he had loved before them, deserved better than to have him act like one.


	12. Compass

**A/N:** The prompt here was 'compass', which I kind of struggled with at first. So I looked up whether the compass points symbolis anything, and this is the Celtic interpretation, which is one of several. To find it, type 'compass symbology' into Google. I know the directions go in an odd order, but I wanted to correspond them to R/T's journey.

Also, I'm afraid this hasn't been beta'd, because I've been very distracted this week and forgot to send it to my beta reader. You'll have to trust me. Thank you to all readers and reviewers!

**Compass**

**East:** air, communication, new beginnings, new growth

With her, it isn't just talking. Talk as they might, she is always finding new ways to speak to him, whether they be sign language ('Nymphadora' gets a backward peace sign), faces (no one could beat her at those) or silly little notes ('When I die, I want to go in my sleep like my granddad, not screaming and terrified, like his passengers').

Then one day, her foot brushed against his leg during a particularly tiring meeting. He looked up at her as if to acknowledge it and apologise, and she blew him a kiss. The air between them seemed magnetic, and the pleasurable squirm from somewhere inside him told him their relationship was beginning to change.

**South:** fire, energy, passion, creativity

The last person he saw to paint with their fingers was his baby sister, but Tonks seems to like it too. To look at her one would assume a savage style (the stripes of paint across her cheeks adding to her effect) and after a quick glance at her wild, earnest treatment of the stuff he leaves her to whatever messy craft she has in mind. He is stunned, therefore, to come back to an odd but beautiful piece of artwork two hours later. Hearing his impressed noises, she turns with a look of surprise, and he tells her his thoughts, though omitting 'odd', and she offers him her canvas. There isn't a moment's hesitation-her paint covered arms are holding it out and there's a smile on her face. She is not the only one with colour in her face at that moment.

**West:** water, emotion, psyche, movement

He's never seen her cry like she did the day he left her. He had never imagined she would react this badly; she's an Auror, he has a mission, surely she should understand. But her heart was heavy with grief before this happened, and she doesn't stop moving, whether to grab his robes or march away in exasperation or to throw herself against the door to hold him in. None of them work. He hates seeing those tears in her eyes, but they go with him when he leaves.

**North:** earth, home, security, fertility

Bathilda Bagshot's memorial service has depressed him, but she never fails to lighten his mood. When he comes home that evening, she is curled up on their sofa, wearing the magenta pyjamas he bought her a while ago which aren't as loose-fitting as they used to be. The firelight dances in her loving, sympathetic eyes. When she welcomes him into her outstretched arms, his hands are drawn to her...to _them_. Though their baby has not yet been born he feels that they are already a family. Her body is warm, life itself is coursing through her with particular fortitude. Winter is never cold when you're indoors, and you're home.


	13. Godric's Hollow

**A/N:** Hello! A little muse to entertain you this week, without all the crazy symbolism of last chapter. When JKR speaks, I listen, so when she mentioned the connection between Lily and James and Remus and Tonks I had to draw on it, even if I'm slightly in denial about the death thing. So this is a little exploration of Tonks's feelings-with Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom, it had to have made her think. It's unbeta'd again, my fault entirely, I'm sorry. Thank yous go out to all readers and reviewers!

**Godric's Hollow**

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives,_

_Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever_

_to have survived the Killing Curse_

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left,_

_in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_and as a reminder of the violence_

_that tore apart their family_

_DH, chapter 17, page 272 British Edition_

The plaque outside Godric's Hollow has never lost its poignancy, even though Tonks has seen it more than once. She came for the first time when she was sixteen, after reading 'October 31st', a short book describing the Potter family and its tragic fate. At least, she thought it was the first time, until her mum said in passing a couple of days ago that she and Ted took their daughter when she was seven, to watch it being unveiled and to lay a bouquet of flowers for their heroes. She does not remember it.

Another time, Remus took her to this village. It was what would have been James's 36th birthday, and they were taking Snuffles along. Tonks had been quite moved that Remus asked her to come with him, though at first she thought it was because of Snuffles, and she got a lump in her throat when he gripped her hand in his grief.

Now, everything has changed, but the figures of Lily and James, and of course their son, mean more to her than they ever have before. She is suddenly in their position; not only is she a member of the Order of the Phoenix, she is having a baby. What had they thought when they found out they were having Harry? James probably hadn't had quite such a nervous breakdown, but, to be fair, there were differences between him and Remus. As for Lily, she had probably loved Harry from the moment she saw her positive pregnancy test. There is no way of knowing this for sure, of course, but there is more than a little evidence of such love, and Tonks feels the same way about her baby. Though it's slightly impossible at this time, she still being pregnant, she would die for her child in a heartbeat.

The smiling faces of the statue are enough to bring tears to her eyes. These two, in their brief time, were an ideal mother and father. And even though they had such little time, they had passed on so much to their son, including, Tonks thinks, an instinct for the right thing.

People have been carving messages into the plaque, even more so recently. It must have looked awful the first time anyone did it, but the idea has quickly caught on. She recognises the handwriting of some people she knows. But Tonks does not want to read them all, she wants to add her own message. Though Harry will be the only one reading it, Lily and James deserve it too. If it weren't for the three of them and their sacrifice, her own family wouldn't be quite so complete.

She produces a small knife from her pocket-one her mum uses for crafts. With one hand on her rounded belly, she carves a message into the surface;

_Harry, my son or daughter owes you one father, and I thank you for him, and everything else. Keep going, I'll always admire you. Love, Tonks xxx_


	14. Whimsy

**A/N:** Thank you to all reviewers and readers! This is devoid of all angst, so I hope you'll be happy, though you may groan at the terrible jokes. This is dedicated to my lovely betareader **ladyofthelight101**, who also isn't feeling too great at the moment. Get well soon!

**Whimsy**

Nymphadora Tonks was in pain. Chronic back pain, to be precise, most likely the result of her being only a month away from having a baby. She had not expected to get quite so enormous, and felt very undignified lying on her bed wearing her mum's maternity leggings from the seventies and one of Remus's shirts, which was also probably from the seventies. She had asked her mum if she had any of that wonderful balm that had soothed her pain in the past, but, tragically, Andromeda had none.

"I told you to tell me when you were running out."

"I was going to, but..." There wasn't really a reason why. She just hadn't, and she was literally sorely regretting it. "This bed is so uncomfortable anyway." It had been her single bed, bought three years ago when she was a slim, single twenty-one year old (how long ago that seemed to be!), put under a long-lasting Engorgement Charm to share with Remus for the brief time that they lived in her flat, then shrunk and re-grown again to be moved into her parents' house. For a bed that was never intended to hold someone as heavy as Tonks was now, it was holding up fairly decently, but it was still uncomfortable. "Can I use your bed?"

"Of course."

Tonks placed her hands by her sides and tried to lift herself up "Ow...ow...on second thoughts, I'll stay here for a minute."

"Fine." Her mum said, tutting. "I'll go and get you some Healer Daisy's Lavender Balm. Is that the one?"

"Yes, obviously." Tonks said in the tone of a world-weary teenager, as they'd never had another one, though she instantly regretted her attitude when Andromeda left the room without a word.

As Andromeda prepared her hat and sunglasses for a venture to the shops, Remus slipped in through the door.

"Hello," she said. "How was...whatever you did?"

"We went to persuade Aberforth to come back, and convince him we're not all doomed even if the Death Eaters are taking over the country. We tried our best, but he still refuses. It really is most depressing...Where's Dora?"

"Upstairs. She's got back pain and is sulking about it. I'll need to get her a balm, because Healing Charms act on the cause of the injury and we certainly don't want that in this situation. I'll see you later?"

Remus did not respond for a second, then said; "Yes, goodbye. Sorry, I'm just...learning something new every day here."

Andromeda laughed. "Bye-bye. See if you can cheer her up."

Tonks was too awake to fall asleep and too tired to get up and do things. She stared at the ceiling as she waited from Remus or her mum to come back, and decided to talk to the only person keeping her company, and who would hopefully make all of this worth it.

"Hello there, you. How's life? I wonder how well you can hear. Does it sound like murmuring, or does it sound like speech? Perhaps it's like whale music. I wouldn't mind some of that. I'm sorry, am I waking you up? You have been quiet."

Even though the baby was very much a real person, she still felt like she was talking to herself. It was not even moving in response...bored too, she supposed. "Oh well. Hello again, ceiling."

Suddenly, she thought she saw a floating teddy bear at the end of her bed, out of the corner of her eye. When she turned her head to face it, however, it disappeared. She sat up a bit, leaning against the headboard. She pointed confusedly at the space in front of her.

"I swear to Godric, baby, that teddy I found you was staring at me just now."

The teddy bear popped up again, and this time it seemed to sit on the end of the bed. It was joined by a plush dragon with small baby wings and soft green fur.

"Hello!" the teddy bear said. It had a deep and growly but friendly voice.

"Hi." Tonks replied with a straight face, and then burst out giggling. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard you weren't feeling too good." The dragon added. Its voice was so high-pitched Tonks could hardly hear it for her own laughing. "So we are here to entertain you! Would you like a puppet show?"

"I would _love _a puppet show." Their audience replied, adjusting herself to sit more comfortably.

"_Dun-dun-dunu-nuuunnn_..."

"Hello, Mr Teddy Bear, where are you going today?"

"I'm going home. I went to work at the building site but someone had taken my equipment."

"All of it?"

"Yes-my spade, my drill, my pick, everything."

"Don't you know? Today's the day the teddy bears have their picks nicked!"

"Ka-boom-boom-_chh_..." Tonks added, chuckling.

"How do you start a teddy bear race?"

"I don't know!"

"Ready, Teddy, Go!"

"Oh, that's dreadful." she groaned.

"Oh what day do dragons eat people?"

"Monday?" she suggested, though she could guess the answer.

"_Chews_day!"

After several more bad jokes, the puppets sang her an adorable song called 'Pete the Dragon Had a Fly upon His Nose'. But after the third round of "And he flicked it and he flopped it and the fly flew away" she called "Remus...it's OK, I've had enough."

The toys dropped to the floor and laughter ensued from outside. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

Her husband came in, and gave her a small bow. She applauded enthusiastically.

"That was wonderful." she said, beaming with delight. "You can levitate two objects independently?"

"One of them was kept up with wandless magic."

His wife's jaw dropped. "Remus! I am amazed. I always knew you could do it but that went on for _ages_! You're…wait a minute! You can't do wandless magic and _sing_ at the same time! You're good, but no one's _that_ good."

He gave her an amused look. "Dora, where's your wand?"

"Just..." she looked behind her. It wasn't there. "_Oh_..."

He held it up. "There you go. I Summoned it, and you didn't notice a thing. You were too busy chatting to our baby."

"I'm sure it enjoyed your puppet show much more than my inane babbling." she said.

He placed a hand on her belly. "Yes, because that wasn't inane at all. No."

"It was...a_ whimsy_. An adorable whimsy."

Just then, she heard her mum come back into the house. Andromeda shouted upstairs:

"How's your backache, sweetheart?"

Tonks said, "Huh?". Then, realising what had happened, gave her husband a very grateful smile.


	15. An Evening in April

**A/N:** Our couple are now a family! Thanks again to all readers and reviewers, and to my betareader, **ladyofthelight101**. Go and read her drabbles!

**An Evening in April**

The area outside the house had been windy, but once he got back into the 'safe zone' Remus felt an instant calm that wasn't only caused by the weather. He still had a huge smile on his face that was supported by two goblets of wine, seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione safe in the care of his friends, and, last but absolutely not least, the healthy arrival of his and Dora's baby son that very evening.

When he came into the hall Andromeda greeted him with an equally broad smile.

"Where's Teddy?" Remus asked excitedly, eager to see the baby again.

His mother-in-law laughed warmly. "He was crying just now. I imagine Nymphadora is feeding him upstairs."

At these words Remus was already running to see them.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" she said. "Or have you had enough to drink?"

"I only had two goblets." he assured her, turning at the foot of the stairs. "This is a red flush of _joy_."

"I know how you feel," she told him, chuckling again.

When Remus went into Teddy's room, the only light was that of the waxing moon. He crept over to the rickety cot that had been lent to them by the Weasleys and gazed into it, but it was empty. He then knew where they both were, and headed towards his and Dora's bedroom.

Only the bedside lamp was on in the room. She and the baby were cast in a dim golden light. She wasn't feeding him anymore, just holding him in her arms. Her loving gaze had been fixed on him, but she blinked up and looked at her husband. Her tired beam spread wider, and he suddenly felt that he loved her more than he ever had before.

"Hey," she said. "How are Bill and Fleur?"

"Bill and Fleur seem fine. Fleur was ecstatic for us, of course." he told her, joining her on the bed, sitting on it very gently so not to shake it. "Also, Harry was there. With Ron. and Hermione."

"Harry? Seriously?" Dora said, her eyes widening in delight. "Is he OK? Are Ron and Hermione OK?"

"Yes, yes, they're all alright. And Harry seems very happy to be a godfather, I might add."

"What did he say?"

"Something along the lines of 'ME?' and then 'Blimey'."

"Aw...I'm so glad we chose him." she responded, cuddling their baby closer to her. She yawned. "I know, I should have stayed in his room, but I'm so tired. And yet, I can't stop staring at him."

"Neither can I," Remus agreed, his eyes fixed on the very person they were describing. Teddy's colour-changing hair was hidden by a large blanket patterned with dolphins, and so only his small sleeping face and one tiny hand could be seen.

"Can you believe we created this?" she asked him, for the second time that evening, with a little awe in her voice. It was very similar to last Christmas, when they had felt him move and revelled it in wonder.

"At first it seemed like some sort of wonderful dream." he said. "The two of us, after everything, having a healthy and so far non-werewolf baby. But now I've left the house, faced the elements, seen our friends and come back in to find that you're both still here."

"You think I could go anywhere?" she asked with one eyebrow raised, but she knew how he felt. Teddy seemed so wonderful they half-expect him to fade away, like a dream where everything is too good to be true. Keeping a firm grip on Teddy, she moved closer to him, and he put her arms around her as she leant against his body. It was very warm, and she found herself yawning again.

Remus closed his eyes. She poked him playfully with her little finger, her hands still firmly on Teddy.

"Don't tell me you're tired..."

Her husband responded without opening his eyes. "Sorry. I just want to fix this in my memory forever. To have a moment of complete happiness, before I wake up."

"Before you fall asleep, more like. This is the real world, Remus, and, though maybe just for now and just in this room, it really is perfect."

He took a breath inwards and opened his eyes to look at the baby yet again. "That it is."

"And long," she yawned again, shifting out of his arms, "may it last." And so with a happy sigh, she handed Teddy to his father.


	16. Finished With Suffering

**A/N:** What? Thursday? I know I normally post on Saturdays, but I'm going away this weekend, so you can have an early chapter. This is the last of the DH before the AU fics, I might add! I owe **Kerichi** for the plot device of Teddy's smile, and **ladyofthelight101** for her beta skills. Thank you very much, and the same to all reviewers and readers! Also, the reference to 1964 is my way of getting around a question I heard posed on the net about DH, which was that if lycanthropy can be passed on genetically why did Greyback never try it? Perhaps Remus was just being irrational at the time, but I like to think up new possibilities.

**Finished With Suffering**

She doesn't normally lie awake on full moons, but this time is very different. Tonight will be the first night that her baby, Teddy, experiences the full moon, and Nymphadora is in agony wondering if he will transform when it reaches its peak. She lies still, anticipating, as usual, some scream to pierce the silence, but hopefully one of hunger, not pain.

All this time since he began existing Tonks has been optimistic. She bravely dismissed all her husband's fears of their baby's safety before he was born and only ever fretted when she was alone. She pretended to herself that the information they had about children of werewolves was enough to show their baby wouldn't be a werewolf, but it hadn't been. The texts she procured hadn't given a straight answer at all and had been a disappointing read.

_No female werewolf has ever mothered a child, unless it was born prior to her becoming a werewolf. There is little data on what effects lycanthropy can have if inherited from a father, largely due to the fact that all werewolves in Europe and the United States were sterilized in 1964 under the Inhibition of Dark Magic Act, which was repealed in 1966. It is unknown if any werewolves who managed to avoid this have since produced offspring. _

_It is also unlikely that a newborn would survive such a transformation. The mind is too undeveloped to realise a craving for blood and violence, but the body is too weak to sustain the changes to bone, muscle and organs. However, mediaeval evidence has drawn upon the supple bodies of infants to facilitate the transformation and claims these young lycanthropes are as dangerous as their parents._

Tonks had felt her heart sink as soon as she read this, but it didn't take her long to feel determined to prove everyone wrong, even if the passing on of lycanthropy was essentially beyond her control. When Teddy was born she and Remus felt confident for a while that he was not a werewolf, but as the full moon has approached her husband has become more worried and so has she. She returns to her waiting.

Just then, a familiar wail becomes audible through the wall between her room and his. It is loud, but sounds strongly of helplessness and need. It is unmistakeably human.

* * *

He doesn't know what time it is, but it feels like it has been morning for hours. The tension is getting to him and he cannot stop twitching. His mother-in-law has soundproofed the utility room, since one night when he was without Wolfsbane Potion she did not the family woken by howling. But it's a different type of howling Remus Lupin wants to hear. He wants to hear the baby crying, because at least then he will know that he has made it through his first full moon night.

And if he hasn't? Well, there are really only two options. Dora, beautiful and forgiving as she is, would not forgive him. She loves that baby more than she ever thought she could love anything and she could never share a bed with the man responsible for his death, even if he was responsible for his birth as well. Though she had dismissed the idea of a werewolf cub with a cheerful laugh the second it escaped from his lips Remus never had, and though she had been optimistic throughout her pregnancy and especially so after the birth he had never been. After everything Fate had dealt him why not one last blow? Why not let him go back to the same dark place he was sixteen years ago, unable to see a future ahead without his friends? Now, he thinks, there can be no future without Teddy.

_If Teddy's a werewolf_, Remus tells himself in the dark room, _and transforming has killed him, it will be the end of me_.

Suddenly, the door opens, and light stings his weary eyes. He shields them, squinting.

"Dora?"

She's there, and she's holding something in her arms. Is it their son? Does she want him to pay his last respects?

She tiptoes towards him and looks at him lovingly. The baby is in her arms, and he's alive. His eyes are staring up at his mother's face, which is glowing with the sunrise.

"He's alive."

"_Yes_." she says.

"Did he transform?"

She smiles radiantly. "Of course not. I was up half the night with him, and I assure you he was human the whole time."

A feeling of triumph surges through him. He may have been tired but now he's never felt so alive. He holds out his arms, eager to receive the baby. She gently hands him Teddy, laughing with a mixture of incredulity and relief.

Remus bundles Teddy into his arms. This little bundle of flesh will go on to live a long and healthy life, free of illness and physical suffering. No harm will come to him as long as his parents and grandmother live.

"You've suffered enough" Dora tells him, brushing a kiss against his stubbly cheek. "It's time you had a gift."

They call him Teddy, but they will register him as Theodore. The name means 'gift of God', and Remus knows he's had an extraordinary gift. And so he says, aloud;

"Well, thank God for him."

"And thank God you chose him." Dora adds. "Because imagine if you hadn't."

He scoffs at the momentarily serious expression on her face. "I never would..."

Now she's laughing, and he's laughing, and Andromeda's outside asking what they're laughing at, and Teddy...is smiling.


	17. Boat Trip

**A/N:** Hooray, it's AU! Well, I assume you'll be pleased. A bit of a random idea here, inspired by the magical ship Durmstrang arrive to Hogwarts, which rises from under the lake water in the film. Wizard international travel has puzzled me for a while, so this is my take on it. This fic will also have a sequel next week with the actual holiday, and the trip with the Marauders is a fic idea I have which may or may not surface on here... Thank you to all reviewers and readers, and to my ever loyal beta, **ladyofthelight101**.

**Boat Trip**

It seemed almost impossible that they were going on holiday after everything they'd been through, but they were. It had been her idea-to take a break from everything and go somewhere as a family to relax and have fun. It wasn't really their first family holiday-if taking Teddy to the beach near Shell Cottage had been a holiday-but the opportunity had been too good not to be taken.

_"Remus, allez chez nous tout de suite! Nous te manquons tellement, et nous voulons voir ton petit garçon en chair et en os. Et ta femme, bien sûr!"_

Remus' French relatives, who had not seen him since he went there with the Marauders at eighteen, were very excited that he had, like themselves, finally settled down and had a family and were desperate to see him again. His old great-aunt had been thrilled with the photo of Teddy he had sent them when owl post became safe again, though it had been a little awkward to respond to his cousin Evy's lustful queries about "_ton bel ami, Sirius_".

Unfortunately, _le petit garçon_ was only seven months old, and using a Long-Distance Portkey would be risky for him, while travelling over twenty-one miles of water on a broomstick with a baby would be a hassle at best. So, they caught the large boat that left regularly from Dover to Calais, which allowed its passengers to spend a little time in the open British wind while they prepared to sink into the Channel. And so Remus, Nymphadora and Teddy Lupin stood on the deck of the mighty vessel (well...the mightiest they were ever going to go on) and looked out at the fading white cliffs. A mist of magical origin was gathering to conceal them before they descended under water.

Tonks was as excited as a child a quarter of her age, standing as close as she could to the railings and letting the wind whip her pink hair. Teddy, who was strapped firmly in a carrier attached to his father, was excited by it as well as everything else and watched it dance. Remus looked dubiously at the waves.

"Dora, don't you think the sea looks a bit choppy?"

Tonks turned round and rolled her eyes. The proximity of their infant son was making her sweet husband awfully paranoid.

"Remus, it's going to move a bit, it's got a gigantic ship going through it."

"I will be much happier when we're underwater. Although that also sounds a bit unsafe, come to think of it."

She leant forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"It can't be more dangerous than flying over the Channel on a motorbike."

Unpleasant memories surfaced to Remus's mind. '_Sirius, are we nearly there? Please say we're nearly there!' 'Remus for God's sake let go of me!'_

"That is true." he agreed. Tonks leant forward and looked into Teddy's bright eyes.

"You're not afraid, are you, my little sailor? You're a brave boy, like your Mummy!"

Teddy smiled at her, and his chubby hands reached for her hair like they often did.

"You're a brave boy, Dora?" Remus asked cheerfully, feeling somewhat better.

Just then, a horn blasted so loudly that the small family lost balance with attempt to cover their ears.

"Will all passengers go inside the ship; we will be descending underwater in five minutes."

Tonks turned to Remus with an excited grin. "I've never done this before, it's so cool!"

Remus took a step towards the doors, with a hand on Teddy's full head of dark blue hair. "Allons-y"

**Translations:****  
**_"Remus, come to ours immediately! We miss you so much and we want to see your little boy in the flesh. And your wife, of course!"  
"...your handsome friend Sirius"  
"Let's go."_


	18. Les Fruits

**A/N:** Thursday again! I'm really sorry. This is a sequel to last week's fic, set in France. I apologise in advance for the Fleur-style accent writing if it annoys any French or French-speaking readers. For those of you who aren't one of these, some quick translations; _beurre_ is butter, _oeufs_ is eggs, _jus d'orange_ is orange juice, _Pardonnez-moi_ is I'm sorry/Excuse me, _Mon français n'est pas très bon_ (got a bit wrong by Tonks) is 'My French isn't very good', _Comment tu t'appelles?_ is 'What is your name?', _Vraiment?_ is 'Really?' and **_ananas_ is pineapple**. Also, Compère Guilleri, or at least the version I've heard, is a French nursery rhyme with lots of rolling r's that could be difficult for an English person to pronounce, or at least for yours truly... Thank yous for all reviewers and readers, and to **ladyofthelight101** for her very supportive beta-reading!

**Les Fruits**

Remus's relatives were an odd sort of people. His great-aunt was a Squib, and so some of her children and grandchildren had powers, others not. As a family, they lived between the two worlds, and their large home was a mish-mash of Muggle technology and old-fashioned wizarding apparatus. In the windy November weather it was a bright and cheerful place in which Tonks felt instantly at home despite the language barriers between her and her in-laws. The holiday had started a little awkwardly, as Remus was greeting middle-aged adult cousins he remembered as teenagers, and vice versa. His cousin Odile's little girl was now a shy twenty-two-year-old woman who knew little of this 'Rem-oo' and his odd family and was far happier in her room with her university books. However, after a little sharing of nostalgia and news, things had quickly settled and Tonks and Teddy had been welcomed with love as if they had always been part of the family.

There were two children belonging to another cousin, Nicolas and Rosalie, who had both fallen in love with Teddy and were spending hours with him on the rug in the living room, watching his hair change colour, pulling faces to make him laugh, tickling him and singing French nursery rhymes. As Remus had said, if Teddy ever learnt to sing "Compère Guilleri" coherently, he would be better at French than his father ever was.

Having a duo of enthusiastic babysitters to watch Teddy, Tonks had a little more free time to herself, and one afternoon she decided to explore their home a little more closely. After slipping through a door in the kitchen, she found herself facing a large white cupboard that made a humming sound. It also had a number of novelty magnets and some sticky notes on the front. It was...if she remembered correctly...a_ fridge_.

She opened the doors and stared inside. There was an array of food inside under a bright light, all packaged in French of course, which she decided to take as a learning opportunity.

"Bee-urre...oo-ee-oofs...juss d'orahnge...juss d'anananas...ananas..."

There came a chuckle from behind her. Another of the younger generation stood in the doorway. He was a small, thin teenager with a bright smile and eyes that reminded her of someone. Probably Remus. She didn't remember quite which one he was.

"You 'ave to...close eet."

"Close it?"

"Ze food...needs to be cold." he said.

"Oh, um, sorry. Pardonnez-moi." she said, quickly shutting the huge door. "Je ne...see...les fridges...beaucoup."

"No, I understand. You are a witch." he said. "I can...learn you those words, if you would like."

"Merci beaucoup. Mon français est pas très bon." Tonks replied, giggling the best French she knew. At least it was better than 'Ich nein speaken Deutsch' "Comment tu t'appelles? Sorry, er, vous..."

"Tobie." he interjected, smiling again and awkwardly rubbing his black hair. She remembered which one he was now; he was the son of Remus's cousin Evy, who had been a particular _friend _to Sirius when the Marauders took a holiday here twenty years ago. Apparently they had even kept up a correspondence for years afterwards, and he had occasionally driven over to the other side of the Channel to visit her...

And so together they wasted a silly amount of electricity and time but had great fun labelling the food with English and French names on Post-its. While Tonks struggled over the 'n's and 'a's of "_ananas_" young Tobie articulated "le-mon-aaade" and "ap-ul zeus". Though they both convinced their family they were slightly on the mad side, they had found in each other a new friend. And yet, as she watched her second-cousin-in-law smile, laugh and tease her, she began to wonder.

She and Remus spent that night outside on the patio playing cards, with Teddy sleeping in the crook of his mother's arm. Tonks liked playing cards with her husband if only to see the way his brown eyes darted around and glowed with triumph every time he beat her, though he pretended to be sorry. Their hands met in the game of Snap and, cheesy as it was, she held his for a moment and looked into his slightly suntanned face.

"This has been a wonderful holiday."

"I'm glad you think so." he said. "I've had a lovely time too, and I think Teddy has enjoyed himself."

"I've even been learning French."

"_Vraiment_?"

"Eh?"

"Never mind. It's nice you're breaking the language barrier..."

To see him so calm and open-hearted made her suddenly eager to voice something that had been on her mind.

"You know...Tobie?"

"Yes?"

"His mother was...close to Sirius, was she not?"

Remus began "Yes, she…", but then a look of gentle comprehension passed over his face, and he told her firmly but kindly; "Dora, Sirius went to prison in 1981. Tobie is fifteen, he was born in 1983."

A heavy blush crept into his wife's cheeks and coloured her spiky green hair a little red at the roots. "Oh. I'm sorry, it was stupid, really stupid, it's just the way he was...smiling..."

"Dora, don't worry." he said. "Perhaps you were just seeing something you wanted to see."

"Yes, and it was incredibly silly of me," she said, feeling really rather mortified now and unable to look at him. "You never do anything like that."

"Probably because everything I see nowadays _is_ what I want to see." he told her, and his hand caressed hers gently. She looked up at him, her confidence returning.

"You always say the right thing." she said. "I love you."

"And I love you." he told her, and they returned to their cards.

"Although," he added with a small smile, "perhaps Tobie does have a bit of Marauder in him, you never know."

Tonks had not known quite what he meant until she looked at herself in the mirror that evening, and saw a Post-It note attached to her forehead proudly labelling her and her green hair an "_ananananananas_".


	19. Andromeda?

**A/N:** Lots of AU writers have given Teddy another sibling, and I couldn't resist joining them! Thank you to alll reviewers and readers, especially my betareader **ladyofthelight101**. This is, unfortunately, the penultimate chapter, and is from a different point of view than usual.

**Andromeda?**

It was a peaceful Sunday night, and anticipation was in the air at a small house in East Anglia. Andromeda Tonks was perusing a light novel, but her mind was drifting to other matters, including the small boy who was resting tiredly against her arm. He had been quite energetic earlier, but the time was dragging on.

"Nanny...what's your book about?" he asked with a yawn.

"It's a mystery. The detective has to find out who...er...stole the biscuits."

"Oh, OK." Teddy said. His eyes were fluttering closed, but he kept trying to hold them open. It was approaching ten o'clock, way past his bedtime.

"Teddy, shall I take you to bed?"

"No." he responded with childish annoyance. "I want to see the baby."

"I've told you, you won't see the baby tonight, sweetheart. It's very late."

"But Mummy will come home."

"Probably tomorrow, or the next day. I expect she'll want to sleep at the baby hospital tonight. Having a baby makes a lady very tired."

"But Daddy will come back?"

Andromeda smiled. "Hmm, maybe. He'd probably prefer it if you were in bed though."

"No." Teddy repeated. He had, after all, waited months for this day. "I want my brother."

It wasn't actually known whether Teddy would have a brother or sister, but he knew which one he wanted. His grandmother would be delighted with either, and despite her outward calm she was very excited about her second grandchild's imminent arrival. As Teddy climbed into her lap, she knew he probably wouldn't stay awake as long as he wanted to, and surely enough he was asleep within the following hour. She waited a little before carrying him up to bed, smoothing her hand over his soft brown hair. Would they have moments like this together when there were two children? She hoped so.

Suddenly, the fire blazed up and lit the room. The beaming face of Remus Lupin appeared in the fire, probably with the news Teddy had been looking forward to, but by now he was fast asleep and had not noticed anything.

"Hello!" he whispered, his eyes catching Teddy.

"Hello," she whispered back, picking him up and moving closer to the fire. "Has the baby arrived?"

"Yes." Remus said proudly.

"So, does Teddy have a brother or a sister?"

"He has a very healthy little sister."

Andromeda grinned with excitement. "Oh, that's so wonderful! I can't wait to meet her. How is Nymphadora, is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine," he responded. "Exhausted of course, but quite well. It was easier than Teddy's, she says."

She laughed in reminiscence. "I should hope so. Teddy and I will be there first thing in the morning."

"Dora says she can't wait for their first meeting. We'll have the camera ready."

"Oh...that'll be so precious. What does the baby look like?"

"Well, there have been no hair colour changes so far. But she's beautiful. I'm biased, of course, but..."

The little girl's grandmother felt tears in her eyes. "I'm sure she is beautiful. What will you call her?"

Remus's smile widened, if that was possible. "Do you like Andromeda?"

"Oh, no!" Andromeda said sharply. Her son-in-law's face fell. "I'm sorry, Remus, but the children being Ted and Andromeda? No, no."

"Dora thinks you deserve it. She's a bit cautious about long names, but it's gaining popularity now. The galaxy is a very beautiful one, and the myth is quite good. Though largely it's for you, of course."

She sighed. "Remus, I do like my name and I feel honoured that you and Nymphadora have considered it, but I really would rather you chose something else. Nymphadora's middle name is already Andromeda. The baby should have a name that you both really want."

Remus gave her an apologetic look. "Alright...we'll get back to you on it. Say goodnight to Teddy for me."

"I will. Say goodnight to them for me."

Remus bid goodnight to his mother-in-law, then headed back to the ward. Nymphadora was still sitting up in bed, lethargically scanning the well-thumbed book of names the Weasleys had given them before Teddy was born. It was open on 'Andromeda' and the picture of the galaxy dominated the page. Their newborn little girl was sleeping in a cot at the end of the bed, with a name tag of "Baby Girl Lupin" around her tiny wrist. After having another peer at her peaceful face Remus looked over to his wife.

"You should get some sleep."

"Oh, I will," Tonks said casually. "What did Mum say?"

"She...doesn't want her first name to be Andromeda."

"No...I'm not sure I do, now. It really is long. But we have to keep it as a middle name. It's more tolerable that way. I would know."

"Yes, definitely. But what for a first name?"

With an intuitive smile that showed more energy than was natural for a woman in her condition, Tonks produced a slip of paper that had been a bookmark in the book.

"I have my shortlist here. I've had an idea..."

The next day, Andromeda and Teddy went to the hospital. After his initial disappointment Teddy was delighted with his sister and eagerly stared at her and held her hand as he sat beside her and their mother in the bed. Not wanting to add to their precious moment together, Andromeda turned to Remus and asked the important question.

"Have you decided on a name for her?"

"Yes. Allow us to explain it." Nymphadora chirped from behind her. "It's got a bit of a history. For her first name, we agreed on Olivia. It's a Muggle name, very popular, not too unusual or too plain. It's from a Shakespeare play as well. We decided we liked it."

"That's good. I like that one." Andromeda agreed, even though she had no idea what a shake-spear was.

"For her first middle name, we thought she could have a mythological name, because it runs in our families and we are still wizards, after all. We decided on Persephone, since each one of us was born in the spring, and we thought it was pretty even if it is long." Remus explained, with a glance towards Nymphadora.

"I thought Demeter was the spring goddess, and Persephone was her daughter?"

"Yeah, but we didn't really like 'Demeter'." Nymphadora admitted. Teddy, next to her, was busy getting his tongue around 'Persephone'.

"And finally, she has Andromeda. We think that's pretty self-explanatory." she added. "It's for the stars, it's for the love that comes with the myth, but most importantly it's for you. You're an amazing mum."

Reluctant as she had been, now that she saw the precious little girl Andromeda couldn't help but feel touched. She placed a hand to her heart. "Thank you. I think it works well that. Olivia Persephone Andromeda Lupin. Yes, I do like that."

There was a short but comfortable pause, when Teddy suddenly said;

"It spells O PAL."

Teddy had been rather interested in initials lately. He liked TRL, NAL and RJL, and had also discovered HJP, RBW, HJG, BAW, FIW and VMW.

"Opal." Andromeda said. "Why..."

Her daughter wiggled her left hand. Her engagement ring, which was set with an opal, glittered under the bright hospital light.

"The colours aren't just for me, now. This is a _family _heirloom, after all. They're for Teddy, and even though Olivia's not a Metamorphmagus, they're for her, too."

Somehow, Andromeda had never felt more proud. "It's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Tonks and Remus smiled at each other. They had hoped to honour their family's traditions; it was a new start, a branch on a family tree that really was worthy of respect. And yet, somehow, they already felt complete.

* * *

**A/N:** Tonks received her colourful engagement ring in Chapter 2 of **To Love and Be Loved**, my DH-based fic. A little explanation of my name choice, because I'm sure a couple of people are already thinking 'Mary Sue!'. Olivia, besides being a name I like, has been in the UK top ten for the past five years. Persephone, if you look at the original Diverse Adventures of Remus and Tonks, was my pre-DH choice for Remus and Tonks's daughter, and while I spent a fair amount of time reading Greek myths when I was little, it was also inspired by Persephone 'Sephy' Hadley, heroine of Malorie Blackman's Noughts and Crosses series. And after all, Olivia is going to grow up in a world where children have been named Mundungus, Bellatrix, and my personal favourite, Elvendork.


	20. Healers and Nurses

**A/N:** This is the last chapter, I'm afraid! But at least it's happy. It's been a lot of fun for me so I hope you feel the same way. Thank you very much to all readers and reviewers, especially my beta, **ladyofthelight101**.

**Healers and Nurses**

Remus had had worse full moons than this, but he still felt a little ill. Some part of his head was throbbing and the cushion against it had buttons on both sides, which didn't help. The family sofa was quite small and his legs were dangling over the edge of it, but he had chosen to lie there in the hope that he could watch the children playing. Unfortunately, it being Sunday, Dora was off work as Teddy was off school, and he had only had to whisper the word 'headache' to his wife for the children to be whisked away to play in the garden.

"Dora, I really don't..."

"You know how noisy they get. I want you to feel better A.S.A.P." she told him, and placed a kiss on his forehead before returning to the dining room to finish some paperwork before dinner. He had pleaded with her with his best pathetic look, but she shook her head and told him she needed to get it done and he needed to get better. It was true that the silence was nursing his brain quite gently, but he wouldn't have minded some company. The book he had was really quite boring and the small print was a strain to read. Feeling like there was nothing better to do, he closed his eyes.

He had been in a half-dreaming, half-awake state when he thought he heard the shuffling of little footsteps into the room.

"Oh, no, he's asleep. Come on, we'll play later."

"Daddy's ASLEEP? But it's day time!" Olivia's loud, perplexed voice rang through the room and forced his eyes to open. She was only four, and didn't yet understand anything about her daddy's occasional bouts of ill health. Teddy, who was seven and so by far her superior, turned around and glared at her, his turquoise hair turning red at the roots. He wasn't always on his best behaviour either, but he liked to set a good example.

"Look what you did. Naughty baby!" She wasn't a baby as such, but the nickname had stuck. Remus feared she would start to cry, as she sometimes did when Teddy was stern with her, but she ignored her brother and moved closer to her father, taking his hand.

"My name is Healer Olivia, and I'm going to make you get better." she told him, lovingly.

It was then that Remus noticed what they had bought. They had their toy wands, a wad of toilet paper and a collection of toothpaste, liquid soap and shampoo.

"I'M the Healer, because I'm biggest. You're the nurse." Teddy told her, rolling up his sleeves. He picked up his toy wand and held it to his father's wrist.

"How's my pulse, Healer?" Remus asked weakly, still smiling.

"What's a pulse?" Olivia asked.

"It's a wrist." Teddy said. "That's the bit between your hand and your arm. Your pulse has a lump on it, Mr Lupin."

"That's my bone, Teddy. You have..."

"Oh dear. Bones are not supposed to be lumpy. You might have to have an operation." Teddy said, seriously. He beckoned Olivia over, and she moved her hands over the wrist.

"Operate, operate, operate." she chanted.

"That's better." Teddy concluded decisively.

"I think so." Remus agreed.

"Operate, operate, operate..."

"No, Livvy, we're finished operating. We have to take his temperature."

Teddy placed his wand to Remus's forehead. "Hmm...it is just right."

"I'm glad about that..."

"Time for medicine, Daddy!" Olivia shouted excitedly, approaching with a teaspoon and a bottle of shampoo.

"Oh, no, I can't drink that, Olivia."

"It will help you get BETTER, Daddy."

"No." Remus told her firmly, putting out an arm and holding her back. Her little face looked gloomy. "Maybe I could taste some tooth...some of the white medicine instead."

Teddy was armed with the toilet roll. "And then we will bandage up your wrist."

"Oh, no, no one's wrist is going to be bandaged." Dora said from the doorway. She had a stern look on her face but Remus could see she was holding back a smile. The children turned, and though Teddy looked guilty, Olivia smiled.

"We're Healing Daddy."

"I think you're probably doing the very opposite, honourable though your intentions may be. Go back and play in the garden, Daddy will play with you when he's better."

She began to shoo them out, though they were both loudly crying "Ohhhh, but_ Mummy_..."

"Ohhhh, but_ Mummy_..." Remus said when Dora had shut the door behind them. "Apart from the bit where Olivia wanted me to drink shampoo, I was enjoying that."

She sat down next to him. "You like playing Healers and Nurses?"

"Especially when I'm not the patient." Remus said. "After all,_ I'm _the biggest really, not Teddy, so I..."

The look on her face made him realise she wasn't talking about the childrens' game. It had been the anniversary of their first date (trust her to remember these things) this weekend and the romantic tension had faltered a little with the full moon. But it didn't have to stay that way.

"I finished my paperwork." she said. "I now have more time to dedicate to other things."

"Oh, really?" he replied with equal huskiness, then coughed.

She brushed her hand against his face with sympathy. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, really. Just tired, and stuff." Perhaps that was just his being a man about it all.

"Oh? I was hoping to spend some time with you. After all, they're in the garden and happy by themselves, so I thought we could be...happy by _ourselves_ for a moment."

He smiled at her, and then sighed emphatically. "Oh, yes, actually, I think I do need a nurse. A very pretty, grown-up sort of nurse that doesn't try to feed me shampoo."

"If that's what you feel is best." she answered. He sat up, and they hugged intimately. Looking into each others' faces, they laughed a little with their mouths almost touching, then kissed.

"This is the best headache treatment I have ever experienced." he told her. "I think I might enjoy overdosing."

"Well," she said; her breath on his lips. "I would carry on, but I don't want to get _germs_."

"Really? I thought you'd prefer me dirty," he said, and kissed her passionately.

* * *

It's always great to have lots of hits, but these are the people who went extra further and reviewed, and so who deserve an extra thank you:

**silent-voices** - **Kerichi** - **steph** - **Don'tCallMeNymphadora4** - **Luckybug76** - **LivelyLenore** - **LittleMissTrumpetPlayer** - **ladyofthelight101 **- **WuHaoNi** - **EleanoraGrace** - **Eriks angel 15** - **theheartyearns**

Anyone who wants to read more AU (from me, that is) can find it in** A Weekend to Remember**, but if you should want to see Teddy and his OC sister again, they feature at two and five years old in the second chapter of **This Was Their Life** or as teenagers in **All I Want For Christmas**, which focuses mainly on Teddy and Victoire. Thank you again!


End file.
